Aye Aye Capt'n
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Morris makes a serious mistake mocking Doyles new fashionable eyewear... but Nadia gets the brunt of his response. NadiaDoyle, and brief MorrisChloe


_**I wrote this after watching Rick Schroeder on Scrubs. We just recently have got the DVDs and have been making our way through it… and second season… would you have it, a very young looking Ricky.**_

_**He rocks… and not just because he knows Jack. Morris rocks too… but it's mostly because he knows Jack.**_

_**Anyways, at least he got a few episodes on Scrubs playing the "murse". And we had better see him on 24 next season, or I'll be throwing things at my TV screen. Seriously… but perhaps things that don't stain, cause I don't want to miss Jack's regular killing spree.**_

_**That's my unload.**_

**Dedicated to my peeps who write the awesome stuff on here too! Let me know if you've seen those episodes of Scrubs too!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 24 Morris would get more opportunities to implement some humor into the show already!**

* * *

He didn't wear it because he chose too, but it was after the persistence of his doctor who continued to remind him that it would take the strain off his eye without vision, if he wasn't purposefully trying to see out of it.

It was a few months later before he could resume any sort of a post, even though it was one where he had to stay put the majority of the time and direct things from CTU.

It hadn't even been one week, where Morris, continually plagued by sniggering at the sight of him, finally decided to let it out.

"Ok, Morris." He came over towards Morris' workstation with a forward stride, towering over him. "I'm going to need you to run over…"

Morris looked up at him, a snort escaping out his nose and a grin plastered upon his face.

Mike Doyle didn't skip a beat. He stopped mid sentence and stooped. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." He assured, putting on a straight face for no longer than thirty seconds before another snigger escaped.  
Chloe beside him gave him a look.

"Alright. We're going to need you to relay that data again. And to the rest of the team this time."

Morris bit his tongue and tried to count to five to suppress the urge. _One… two… three… fo…_

"Aye Aye Captain."

No sooner had the words left his lips than had a very strong hand put itself down firmly (and not without a large clapping sound) on the desk in front of him.

"What did you just say?"

Morris gave an apologetic look. "What? Too soon?"

Doyle bent down further trying to suppress a maniacal grin spreading across his own face at the thought of tearing the man limb from limb.

"Morris, you have the subtlety of a steam roller." Chloe said, pressing a clipboard over her four month pregnant stomach.

"Just you listen to me… I don't know what makes you think that I'm going to let something like that slide but…"

"Do we have a problem here?"

_Drat._ Mike Doyle hadn't noticed Nadia come up behind them. She seemed to do that all too often since she became director. She must have been taking tips from Buchanan.

He bit his lip and turned around to look at her. "Nope. No problem." Though he was sure his eyes gave it away. Well, his one eye anyway. The other was firmly covered by an eye patch.

She raised an eyebrow. Chloe took a deep breath and answered for them.

"Agent Doyle is just peeved because Morris answered him by 'Aye Aye Captain'."

She did the salute and everything.

Doyle's blood pressure must have just shot up and he had a quick sudden intake of air. Here he was looking stupid in front of someone - someone that he actually seemed to care about looking stupid in front of an awful lot.

He looked at Nadia, feeling his covered eye straining as well. He had to think his eyes were playing tricks on him.

She was covering a smile.

The usually, cool… no sense of humor Nadia was covering up a brrrroooaaad smile that was making it's way into a snigger that quite resembled Morris'.

Morris was over that now though; he had turned to Chloe in disbelief "_I_ have the subtlety of a steam roller?"

"You're… you're laughing."

"No I'm not." She denied. "I just…" She couldn't help it. She took one more look at him with the eye patch and let out a light laugh.

Morris turned back to the event at hand. "You're not going to let it slide with her, are you?" He asked, thinking that if he did, that he was getting a rather unfair deal himself.

Doyle looked at Nadia. "No," he said resolvedly, "I don't think I will."

Nadia stopped laughing at once. "I'm sorry. I just."

Mike Doyle shook his head as if it had just saddened him greatly. "I'm sorry, but saying 'I'm sorry' to me isn't just going to cut it this time, Nadia."

This wiped the grin completely of her face. She looked quite like someone just slapped her. "OK, well… let's get back to work then."

"No. You see I don't think I'll be doing that either." He said. Finally leaving the vicinity of Morris' desk and taking a few steps so he was face to face with her.

"Look Mike…" she started, but she was at a loss for words.

Just then he grabbed her and kissed her… just like that… in front of _everyone._

"Feeling comfortable?" He asked rather spitefully afterwards, driving home the point that this was to teach her a lesson. She didn't respond.

Doyle turned to Morris "You're next."

"Just a peck on the cheek thanks. But you can feel free to kiss Chloe."

Chloe hit him with her clipboard.

"Nope" Doyle said quite coolly, removing his eye patch with a snap and placing it around Morris with a quite larger snap, partly for effect and partly because he wanted it to sting. "Because you're going to keep this for me for the rest of the day… Captain."

As Doyle gave him one last warning look and started towards the boardroom, the three of them looked flabbergasted.

Chloe recovered first. "I think it's refreshing when Agent Doyle is in a good mood, don't you?" She said smiling.

* * *

**_... and when he's in a bad mood... people die._**

**_Reviews keep Jack smiling for another second of the day._**


End file.
